Andante
by chilla
Summary: Di antara bait-bait nada dan alunan melodi, kisah mereka pun terjalin. / AU; SasoSaku.


**Andante**

_a SasoSaku fanfic.._

_._

Genre: Drama

Rate: T

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**A/N:** fanfiksi ini dibuat sebagai hadiah untuk NanoYaro Kid. Selamat menikmati! :)

* * *

Aku tak tahu kalau aku akan dipasangkan denganmu, bocah.

Setelah dua tahun vakum dari dunia musik, akhirnya aku kembali menginjakkan kakiku di lantai ruang latihan yang ada di gedung pertunjukan ini. Dan langsung mendapat tugas sebagai salah satu penampil dari konser musik yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat nanti.

Namun kenapa _partner_ yang akan menjadi penyanyinya adalah kau, Haruno Sakura?

Kau bawel, kekanak-kanakkan, dan terlalu berisik. Aku membencimu.

Sekalipun kau kini sudah menjadi salah satu penyanyi bersuara _mezzo-sopran_ yang lumayan terkenal karena warna suaramu disini, namun tetap saja—aku membencimu.

Kau tahu itu, kan?

* * *

Aku tak habis pikir kenapa yang menjadi pengiringku di konser nanti adalah kau, _Tuan-Sasori-Yang-Pemarah._

Lihat. Latihan kita bahkan belum berjalan lima belas menit, namun ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya kau membentakku. Hei, jangan bilang aku cewek kurang kerjaan. Begini-begini aku menghitungnya, lho.

Lagu pertama yang kita akan bawakan di konser nanti adalah '_In The Arms Of An Angel_'. Lagunya lumayan enak. Aku menyukainya.

Namun tingkahmu yang selalu mengkritik manakala aku menyanyikannya dengan tempo yang salah itu menghancurkan keindahan lagunya, tahu.

Tak bisakah kau bersabar sedikit?

* * *

Aku meragukan apakah kau ini benar-benar bisa membaca partitur, bocah. Ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya kau membuat kesalahan di bagian reff—kau seharusnya menyanyikannya dengan legato, dan dengan tempo yang lebih lambat.

Sebaiknya kau berlatih lebih banyak lagi. Dan tidak pakai pengiring dulu.

Kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Harmoni di antara suaramu dan biolaku sudah bagus, yang kurang hanya kesesuaianmu dengan tempo saja.

Kau menyanyikan _reff_-nya seperti orang sedang kumur-kumur, tahu.

* * *

Ini hari kedua kita berlatih. Kau datang lebih awal entah berapa menit, namun kau malah bilang kalau aku terlambat. Cih, dasar _Tuan-Tak-Suka-Menunggu_.

Kau memainkan biolanya dengan nada yang biasa, dan aku juga menyanyikan lagunya dengan tempo yang biasa. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, kau menyarankan untuk mengganti nadanya satu oktaf lebih rendah.

Apa kau bilang, Tuan Akasuna no Sasori?

Nada yang ini sudah bagus, tahu. Kau mau bilang kalau suaraku tidak terdengar bagus di nada tinggi?

Hei, begini-begini aku sudah berlatih keras, ya. Standarmu saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

Kalau suaraku terdengar fals—mana mungkin aku menjadi salah satu penyanyi yang terpilih dalam konser ini, Tuan Sasori yang baik.

* * *

Oke, kuakui, kali ini kau sudah membawakan bagian _reff_-nya dengan lebih baik.

Hei, jangan menganggap itu sebagai pujian, ya. Dasar kekanak-kanakkan.

Oh ya, jangan lupa kalau kau datang terlambat lima menit hari ini. Kau tahu kan, kalau aku paling tidak suka menunggu? Lain kali kalau kau terlambat lagi—jangan salahkan aku kalau pengiring biolamu diganti menjadi orang lain, bocah.

Hari ini Nenekku mengantarkan bekal untukku ke tempat latihan. Apa, kau mau tertawa?

Akan kulakban mulutmu dengan selotip berlapis-lapis kalau kau berani menertawakan hal itu. Dan hei—kau bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya mengobrol dengan Nenekku begitu aku memakan bekalnya, bocah?

Dasar bocah tidak sopan.

* * *

Haha. Wah, tak kusangka kalau Tuan Sasori _yang-galak-dan-menyebalkan_ ternyata penurut sekali terhadap Neneknya.

Bukan apa-apa, sih. Hanya terkejut saja. Omong-omong, itu adalah sebuah hal yang bagus, lho.

Dan… Sasori-_san_, apa kau tahu, kalau ekspresimu saat menerima bekal itu tampak lucu? Pipimu bahkan memerah, Tuan Akasuna no Sasori.

Hahaha.

Sepertinya _mood_-mu sedang dalam keadaan yang lebih menyenangkan hari ini, ya? Kau memainkan biolanya dengan lebih rileks, dan tidak membentakku ketika aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan di bagian _ending_ lagunya.

Pasti karena Nenekmu mengantarkan bekal untukmu hari ini. Fufufu.

Ah ya, sampai jumpa di latihan kita besok lagi, Tuan Sasori.

* * *

.

.

_Bersambung…._

_._

**A/N**: Fanfiksi SasoSaku pertama saya, setelah hiatus sekian lama. Sebenarnya, saya sudah hiatus dari fandom Naruto untuk selamanya. Ini adalah fanfiksi terakhir saya di fandom ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya! :)


End file.
